Snoozing Dilemma
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: This Jack Frost, Elsa's best friend. He can sleep anytime, anywhere...in any position.


**Word Count: 649 words**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012**  
**Frozen © Walt Disney 2013**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm watching Wreck-It-Ralph while typing this...XD

* * *

**Snoozing Dilemma**  
**Copyright © 2015**  
**jB**

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

_ **This** **is** **Jack** **Frost,** **Elsa's** **best** **friend.** **He** **can** **sleep** **anytime,**_ **anywhere_._****.._in_**_** any** **position.** _

* * *

Elsa Queen had a dilemma.

Not the usual kind of dilemma she had every morning taming her hair. Contrary to wildfire gossips, her ever so elegant platinum blonde locks weren't so elegant in bed. See, it wasn't only her younger sister Anna who sported a bird's nest at every break of dawn.

Neither was it the same kind of dilemma at work. Deadlines and incessant demands. (Not to brag, but Elsa was indeed a famous fashion designer.) Literal brain twisting session to come up with new ideas for clothing lines. Especially when changing seasons. The hectic schedule could get a bit nasty.

Though none of those, really. More like the dilemma that came with the title, 'Jack Frost's best friend'.

Actually, even the term 'dilemma' couldn't quite cover the seriousness of her situation

You see, there was a reason why Jack had detention almost every single day back in school. Honestly, it was a miracle how he even graduated a college. A prestigious one at that. Or even get perfect scores in most tests when he snored through classes! (Elsa highly suspected he was cheating. But then again, that was a judgement sprouted from envy.)

There also was a reason why police officers often visited the house next door. That was to drop off a young man they had found sleeping at either parks (benches or not, sometimes even cuddled behind bushes), public toilets, under bridges, or even at sidewalks leaning against the traffic light pole, crossed arms, head nodding, and soft snores that people kept staring at and children found funny to mess up with. (Once, a policeman brought home an icing-covered Jack.)

And of course, a reason why almost every staff at the Arendelle General Hospital knew Jack Frost. The notorious hypersomniac boy with the highest medical record on bone fractures. (In fifth grade, little Jack had a mild concussion due to his dumb decision to doze off while hanging upside down a monkey bar.)

But if Elsa was being honest, being stuck under Jack's weight when she tried to help him on the sofa, after finding him snoring at her doorstep was just one of the usual 'joys' of being his best friend.

Jack was hopeless. And there were just times when one would get tired of losing patience, especially when they had staked such patience since they were still in diapers.

So, all in all, when becoming annoyed was out of the question, a premature PMS tantrum (minus the mood swing parts) was definitely called for.

Now, now. Elsa didn't approve of domestic violence. But if you were stuck like a helpless cockroach struggling underneath a heavy log, a hard kick or two was a necessity.

It was the usual dilemma, yes.

If only Anna didn't walk into the living room with perfect timing and perfect line of view of the borderline M rated position.

"OH MY GOD!"

If it was one of her parents, Elsa wouldn't have mind. Her father would just sympathise by reflecting her deadpanned stare then helping them up. While her mother would just take advantage by taking a picture _**before **_helping them up. (Still, Elsa could never understand how her mother could take giddy pleasures from looking at those awkward pictures of her and snoring, if not drooling, Jack.)

But this was her beloved sister. And she was only 18 years old. Probably, more than her parents, Elsa never wanted to traumatised her young innocent mind.

"Well, I...ummm...uhhh," and based from Anna's stuttering and indecision whether to cover her virgin eyes or to find somewhere else to hide, Elsa knew she had just tainted her naive little sister forever.

"Anna...this is not what yo—"

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" was the sibling's only response before sprinting out of the front door.

It was just too bad Elsa couldn't even slap a palm to her face in her current position...

* * *

_**~ Snoozing Dilemma/End ~**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ ...and took a long time that I got to finish Tarzan too...XD

* * *

_~ May the Fortress be with you. ~_

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
